


Ich bin immer bei dir

by Terrenis



Series: Eine Zukunft für uns [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Angst, German, M/M, and extremely cheesy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Und noch ein Nachschlag von mir und zwar ein kleiner One-Shot, inspiriert von den Norsekink Prompts - Pairing Thor und Loki und leicht AU.</p>
<p>Prompt: Die wichtigste Person in Thors Leben wird immer Loki sein. Also wenn Loki am Ende des Films loslässt, lässt Thor auch los, weil er seinen kleinen Bruder nicht alleine sterben lassen wird.</p>
<p>Viel Spaß beim Lesen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich bin immer bei dir

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°°oOo°

Wie hatte es Thor nur soweit kommen lassen können? Hier hing er nun kopfüber von den Überresten der zerstörten Regenbogenbrücke, nur gehalten von der starken Hand seines Vaters. Und der Donnergott selbst war der letzte Rettungsanker für seinen kleinen Bruder, der unter ihm baumelte und sich mit letzter Kraft an Odins Speer klammerte, den Thor in seinen Händen hielt.

So stellte sich die Situation nach einem fast erbarmungslosen Kampf gegen Loki dar, der die ganze Zeit gegen ihn, Odin und ganz Asgard intrigiert hatte. Aber Thor wusste nun, warum Loki so gehandelt hatte, wie er gehandelt hatte. Und er konnte es voll verstehen. Loki war gar nicht sein leiblicher Bruder, sondern ein Frostriese, den Odin als Baby in einem Tempel gefunden und mit nach Asgard genommen. 

Thor konnte sich noch an den ersten Augenblick erinnern, wo er das winzige Bündel in den breiten Armen seines Vaters gesehen hatte. So klein und zerbrechlich. Aber als das winzige Frostriesenbaby dann zum ersten Mal in Asgard aufgewacht war und ihn mit seinen wunderschönen, tiefgrünen Augen angesehen hatte – an dem Tag hatte er sich in seinen Bruder verliebt und der zukünftige Donnergott hatte sich da geschworen, ihn nie allein zu lassen.

Zu seinem Bedauern konnte er diesen Schwur in all den Jahren ihres Aufwachsens nicht immer einhalten. Vor allem in der Pubertät, wo er dann mehr die Gesellschaft von Sif, den Drei Kriegern und vor allem der weiblichen Bevölkerung Asgards suchte, war Loki meist auf sich allein gestellt und sein Frust darüber resultierte meist dann darin, den Rest der Bevölkerung, aber vor allem Thor, mit üblen Streichen zu terrorisieren. 

Doch seltsamerweise hatte der Donnergott seinem kleinen Bruder die Streiche nie übel genommen, obwohl der Rest von Asgard ihm seine bis heute gebliebenen Spitznamen wie Silberzunge oder Lügenschmied verpasst hatte.

Erst jetzt wurde Thor bewusst, dass die Streiche Lokis nur ein Schrei nach Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe von seinem großen Bruder gewesen waren. Dabei hatte Loki nicht mal bemerkt, dass ihn Thor immer geliebt hatte und auch immer lieben würde, und das auch auf eine Art, die über normale Bruderliebe hinausging.

Selbst in den wenigen Tagen seiner Verbannung hatte er immer an Loki gedacht, auch wenn er sich kurzzeitig ein Leben mit Jane Foster hätte vorstellen können.

Umso schwerer war für ihn der Schock gewesen, als er erkennen musste, das Loki sie alle hintergangen hatte. Thors Herz schmerzte immer noch angesichts dieser Erinnerung.

Und hier waren sie alle nun und Thor wollte unbedingt alles wiedergutmachen, was er in der Vergangenheit falsch gemacht. Er wollte Loki retten. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen ist, sondern Thors. Er wollte Loki sagen, dass er ihn liebte, wirklich liebte und dass er, egal was Loki auch sagen, immer bei ihm sein und für ihn da sein würde.

Doch als er Odin "Nein, Loki!" sagen hörte, die Stimme voller Missbilligung, und in Lokis grünen Augen die Verzweiflung und die Tränen sah, wusste Thor, dass es zu spät war. 

Wie in Zeitlupe sahen seine blauen Adleraugen, wie sich die Hände des Gottes des Unheils von Gungnir, Odins Speer, lösten und fasste einen Entschluss. Diesmal würde er Loki nicht im Stich lassen…diesmal nicht. 

Mit aller Kraft und einem lauten Schrei riss Thor sein Bein aus Odins hartem Griff los und folgte den fallenden Trickser in den Abgrund, Odins geschockten Aufschrei ignorierend. Mjölnir flog ihn mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu seinem Bruder. Ihn erreichend, packte Thor ihn mit seiner freien Hand und zog ihn fest an sich.

"Was tust du, du Idiot? Du wirst genauso sterben!" flüsterte Loki.

Thor lächelte ihn nur an.

"Ich mach nur, was ich schon vor Jahrhunderten hätte tun sollen. Ich bin bei dir!" erwiderte er.

Als ihn Loki fragend ansah, lächelte Thor nur noch weiter und Tränen traten in seine Augen. 

"Ich liebe dich, Loki. Ich hab dich schon immer geliebt. Du hast es nur nie gemerkt. Und wenn es mein Schicksal sein sollte, mit dir zu sterben, dann soll es so sein. Lieber sterbe ich mit dir, als ohne dich weiterzuleben." sagte er, seinen Blick nicht von Lokis Gesicht nehmend.

Loki musterte Thors Gesicht, sah aber nur den Ernst in seinen blauen Augen. Schließlich lächelte er schwach.

"Dann bin ich genauso ein Idiot wie du, Thor!" sagte er und küsste den Donnergott endlich so, wie er es sich schon seit Ewigkeiten gewünscht hatte, während beide einem schwarzen Abgrund entgegenstürzten.

Aber es störte die beiden Götter nicht mehr. Alles, was zählte, war, dass sie endlich zueinandergefunden hatten. Und als der Schwarze Abgrund Thor und Loki letztendlich verschlang, was alles, was sie fühlten,

Harmonie…

Zufriedenheit… 

Endlich Frieden…

 

Ende?

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°°oOo°


End file.
